<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A SLIMY BOI! by JustAnAnxiousMess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817241">A SLIMY BOI!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess'>JustAnAnxiousMess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Little Shit, Logan has a crush, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, One-Sided Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, logan in denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think his scales are just smooth, to the best of my knowledge he does not excrete slime."</p><p>"H...how do you even know that?"</p><p>Logans eyes widened behind his glasses. "Just an.... Educated guess."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Hey Logan, it's good to see you and Roman working together for once, I'm so proud." Patton said when Logan and Roman eventually went back to the mindspace.</p><p>"Or more accurately, its good that you managed not to physically hurt each other." Virgil commented with a smirk.</p><p>Logan had an unimpressed expression on his face at Virgils words which quickly turned to one of embarrassment when a voice spoke up.</p><p>"Proud isn't the word I'd use."</p><p>"What do you want Deceit?" Virgil asked with a scowl.</p><p>"What I want is for Logan to stay completely silent about what he said to Thomas about me." Deceit said sarcastically with a smirk as Logan went red.</p><p>"Huh? What's he on about Lo?" Patton asked.</p><p>"It was for scientific reasons! I was curious and wanted to see if my hypothesis was correct! There is nothing to say and if we're all done I'll be going to my room now." Logan blurted out loudly but felt a gloved hand grab him by the arm.</p><p>"Aw Logan, I knew you cared." Deceit said with a grin as Logan struggled to come up with what to say.</p><p>"Deceit! Stop! Logan what the hell is he on about?" Virgil demanded, looking between them in annoyed confusion.</p><p>"Well... When he first appeared I... I was curious because I'd read a lot about snakes and so I was interested to see if the same information applied to Deceit as he has certain characteristics and features that are similar." Logan said, stumbling slightly over his words.</p><p>"OK.... And? What did you do?" Roman asked curiously.</p><p>"Well I asked him a lot of questions, about whether or not he had to rely on other sources of heat so he could move around, like regular snakes due to them being cold-blooded and..... Um...." Logan trailed off, his face having gone bright red.</p><p>"He wanted to see if my scales were real so he stroked my face." Deceit said with a smirk.</p><p>"What?" exclaimed the others in shock.</p><p>"I.... I don't know OK! I wanted to see if his scales were actual scales or if they felt like regular skin. They were.... Smooth." Logan was getting flustered and the heat radiating off of his flushed cheeks was causing his glasses to steam up.</p><p>"He was also curious as to whether I had a forked tongue and I told him the only way he'd ever find out was if he kissed me." Deceit said with a wink at Logan and knowing smirk over at Patton who had also gone red but for an entirely different reason.</p><p>"anyway, so lovely to see you all but I have to be going, people to deceive, lies to tell, you know how it is, we should do this again sometime. See ya."</p><p>Deceit left with a smug grin, the room falling silent once he'd gone.</p><p>"Logan.... Did you... Did you kiss him?" Patton asked in a hesitant voice.</p><p>"What? No! Of course not! As soon as he mentioned kissing I ran for it." Logan said quickly, pulling a mildly disgusted face at the thought.</p><p>The room was silent for another few moments before Virgil spoke up.</p><p>"Wait Logan what's your excuse for when I turned up? You randomly started stroking my hair, was that scientific purposes too?"</p><p>Logan gaped at Virgil in confusion. "What? I... I don't recall this...."</p><p>"he's just messing with you Logan, don't worry about it." Patton said with a small smile as he shook his head at Virgil fondly.</p><p>"I'm... I'm going to my room." Logan muttered and as Roman called out "Bye snake whisperer." he groaned in frustration.</p><p>Maybe he should have just let Thomas think Deceit was a slimy boi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Logan? Did you hear anything I just said?"</p><p>The sound of Pattons voice broke through Logans thoughts and he blinked in surprise as he found Patton hovering in front of him.</p><p>"I... Yes I did." he answered, racking his brain to try and work out what he'd said.</p><p>Patton eyed Logan with a small frown, suspecting Logan was lying which was an unusual occurrence.</p><p>"Logan you've been very distracted for the past couple of days and it's getting concerning. What's on your mind and is so important that you completely forget you're talking to someone?" Patton asked, worry in his eyes.</p><p>Logan was just about capable of fighting down a blush. There was no way he was going to tell anyone what he was thinking about.</p><p>"It's of no concern to you." he replied and walked towards his room, shutting the door behind him with a sigh.</p><p>He hadn't been able to get what had happened a few days ago out of his mind. He'd tried everything to try and forget it but when he came close to forgetting He would pop up and give Logan that infuriating little smirk.</p><p>Deceit would find excuses to appear, walking past in the corridor or popping up in the kitchen with the excuse of getting some water.</p><p>Logan knew he was doing it on purpose. Deceit was exploiting his need to know everything and Logan was starting to feel like he had only one option.</p><p>Logan checked the time and was shocked to see he'd been pacing in his room for 3 hours. It was 2am and the others were more than likely already asleep.</p><p>Logan didn't feel at all tired and his thoughts were too busy for him to even try going to sleep so he decided to venture out into the kitchen for some Crofters to help clear his thoughts.</p><p>He was just putting a second spoonful into his mouth when he heard a familiar voice behind him and turned around, the spoon sticking out of his mouth still.</p><p>"Is someone sneaking some Crofters? Did good old Patt Patt ban you again?" Deceit asked, a sly grin on his face.</p><p>Logan shook his head and pulled the spoon out of his mouth to respond. "I merely needed to clear my thoughts, not that I'm having much success."</p><p>Deceit raised an eyebrow and took a step forward. "Whatever could be on your mind? It must be something fairly important to effect you so much." he said in an innocent tone that didn't fool Logan one bit.</p><p>"You know exactly what's been on my mind." the logical trait growled in annoyance but his eyes kept flicking to Deceits lips with thinly veiled curiosity.</p><p>"do I? Silly me I think I might have forgotten, care to enlighten me?" Deceit said taking another step forward, relishing the way Logan swallowed nervously and his breathing quickened.</p><p>"I... Uh... You're lying." he stuttered and Deceit let out a small chuckle.</p><p>"Logan, honey, its what I do. Surely you should know that by now?"</p><p>Logan opened his mouth to respond but Deceit had taken another step forward so there was very little distance between them now and Logan seemed to lose the ability to speak.</p><p>"You want to know if my tongues forked, don't you?" Deceit asked in a quiet voice and Logan shook his head.</p><p>Deceit let out another chuckle and leant forward to whisper in Logans ear. "Are you sure about that?"</p><p>Logan shivered at the sensation of Deceits breath against his ear and shook his head again.</p><p>Deceit pulled back with a smirk. "Let's get things straight, well as straight as they can be considering what we're discussing. You're not sure if you want to know about my tongue or not, is that correct?"</p><p>Logan nodded and Deceit leant in closer and murmured "Maybe this whole thing is just a ploy because you want to kiss me."</p><p>Logans face went almost as red as the Crofters he'd just been eating and Deceit grinned.</p><p>"I.... It's purely for s... Scientific p... Purposes." Logan spluttered before closing the gap and connecting their lips.</p><p>Deceit immediately responded, one hand going to the back of Logans head while the other rested on the small of his back, pulling him in closer.</p><p>Logan gasped as he was pulled closer and Deceit took the opportunity to slip his non forked tongue into Logans mouth.</p><p>Logan barely registered that Deceit didn't have a forked tongue as his mind was assaulted with a ton of different thoughts about what was happening.</p><p>Deceit eventually pulled away, panting slightly and looking at Logan to see his reaction.</p><p>Logan was also panting and his eyes locked with Deceits as he managed to breathe out "Not... Forked...."</p><p>Deceit flashed him a grin. "that was one test, maybe you should conduct another one just in case you were wrong."</p><p>Logan froze and eyed Deceit in shock before replying "T... Two tests are h.... Hardly reliable."</p><p>"how many would you suggest then?" Deceit asked, ghosting his lips across Logans, pleased with how he could make the usually composed trait get so flustered.</p><p>"As many as possible." Logan managed to get out and Deceit pulled him in for another kiss.</p><p>They stood there in the middle of the kitchen like that for a few minutes before Logan pulled away, having had a thought. "V...Virgil is probably still awake, he could walk in at any second."</p><p>Deceit smirked and blinked innocently at Logan as he said "Why Logan are you asking me to come back to your room? You need to at least buy me dinner first."</p><p>Logan almost choked on his own tongue at that and shook his head. "That's not what I meant!" he exclaimed.</p><p>Deceit laughed "I know, I just wanted to see your reaction. Now Let's get out of the kitchen before Racoon boy walks in."</p><p>Logan shook his head at Deceits nickname for Virgil and followed him out of the kitchen unsure if he should be concerned that Deceit knew where his bedroom was.</p><p>"Oh don't give me that look, I only know this is your room because the others personalised their doors. Yours is the only plain one so it's kind of easy to tell which is which." Deceit said in response to Logans confused and concerned expression.</p><p>Logan couldn't fault him for that logic so he followed Deceit into his bedroom and shut the door behind them both.</p><p>Deceit sat on the bed with a small smirk as he looked around. "I was expecting more nerdy posters but other than that it's exactly as I imagined."</p><p>Logan sat on the bed, unsure how to respond to Deceits words but found he didn't need to because Deceit turned to him with a mischievous smile.</p><p>"Now, enough of that. Where were we?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>